Lista de nomes populares para a vagina
A vagina, um canal do órgão sexual feminino dos mamíferos, e também a vulva (parte externa ou "o todo" que contém a vagina, lábios, clítoris etc.) desperta nos seres humanos algumas fantasias em quem se sente atraído por ela desde a existência do homem. — O hábito de colocar nomes nos órgãos sexuais existe desde que o homem adquiriu algum tipo de cultura. Alguns nomes que são dados e falados no cotidiano e que são repassados de geração para geração por milhões de pessoas ao redor do mundo, são considerados parte da cultura popular e de natureza chula, i. e., informal e não adequados com os "bons costumes" e até imoral do ponto-de-vista de algumas religiões ou culturas. Ilustração humorística do fetiche do ser humano pela vagina. Alguns nomes têm a origem evidente, outros são parte de alguma cultura local ou parte de algum histórico ou evento não necessariamente identificado. Alguns são meros trocadilhos e outros apenas alguma provocação, sátira ou piada com conotação sexual. É também muito comum atribuir nomes próprios femininos, especialmente no diminutivo, como por exemplo: "Flavinha", "Mônica", "Zoraide" etc. O nome vagina significa em latim "bainha", ou seja, um estojo que guarda a lâmina de uma arma branca. Pode-se dizer que o nome "vagina" é genericamente algo que "envolve" outra coisa, no caso da "bainha" a espada, mas pode ser usado também para o prolongamento do pecíolo ao redor do caule, por exemplo. Apesar de, no estudo da biologia, "vagina" ser apenas um canal da "vulva", muitas vezes se utiliza o termo "vagina" (e seus sinônimos) para designar a vulva toda. Os nomes mais utilizados no cotidiano são estes: vagina, buceta (ou boceta), xoxota (mais infantil - ou xota), xana (ou xaninha), vulva, perereca, perseguida, xereca, piriquita (ou periquita). A seguir, há uma lista mais completa de alguns nomes conhecidos (quase 4 mil) utilizados para designar o órgão sexual feminino: # * @ (arroba / arrombada) * 0 (o zero) * 1 Buraco * 24 (vim de quatro) * 100 Vergonha (sem vergonha) * 101 (sento em um) * 20 Comer (vim te comer) * 61 (você senta em um) * 70 Cavalos (potência padrão de um carro 1.0) * 12 de amora (doce de amora) A * A Alegria * A Casa de Todos os Pintos * A Casa de Todos os Pênis * A-do-ponto-G * A Dois Dedos do Cú * A Mais Pedida * A Própria * ABCeta * Aba-de-Estrelas * Abacurel * Abafador de Microfone * Abará * Abaxeira * Abençoada * Abenzadeus * Abigail * Abocanha-Caralho * Abracadabra * Abraçadeira * Abraçando Meu Picachu * Abre caricas * Abre-Fecha * Abre-te Sésamo * Abridor de Caralho * Abrigo * Abrigo-do-Bombril * Abrigo-do-meu-pau * Abu-Ceta * Acabada * Acarajé de Pelo * Acari Roxo * Acesso ao Útero * Acetona (Bucetona) * Achô * Acolhedora * Acolhedora dos Santos * Aconchegadora * Aconchego * Aconchego da Piroca * Acrobata * Atleticana * Adega do Meu Vinho * Adenina * Adestradora de Piriquito * Aeroporto * Aeroporto Clandestino * Aeroporto Peludo * Aeroporto de Quibe * Aeroporto de Rolinha * Aeroporto do Caralho * Aeroporto do Meu Bilau * Afia-Lápis * Afia-Pinto * Afilhada * Afina-Pica * Afoga-Ganso * Afoga-Rola * Afogador * Afogador de Ganso * África (mata-fechada ou alusão ao negrume do cabelo pixaim) * Agasalha Patê * Agasalha-Biscoito * Agasalha-o-Kibe * Agasalhador de Croquete * Agasalhadora * Agasalho de Pica * Agasalho do Pica-Pau * Agasalho de Rola * Agasalho de Xonga * Agasalho do Joystick * Agasalho pra Pipi * Agridoce (molho Agridoce) * Aguilera * Agüardenta * Agüardente * Agüenta Toco * Aiai * Akikesemete * Alameda * Albergue do Fialho * Alegria * Alegria Ilimitada * Alegria da Gurizada * Alegria de Nós Todos * Alegria do Meu Pau * Aletéia * Alfajor * Algodão Queimado * Ali Onde Eu Me Acabo * Aliança * Aliança de Pica * Aliança Oval * Alina * Alinha-Rola * Alisa-Benga * Alisa-Pau * Alisa-Pica * Alisadora * Almofada * Almofada Furada * Almofadinha * Almofadinhas do Prazer * Almôndega Cabeluda * Alojamento * Alpargata * Alvo * Alvo do Caralho * Alçapão * Alçapão da Felicidade * Alçapão de Jibóia * Além da Linha Vermelha * Além do Horizonte * Amassa Pica * Amansa-Cobra * Amansa-Corno * Amansa-Jegue * Amansa-Macho * Amansa-Pica * Amansadora de Benga * Amansadora de Caralho * Amante de Grosso * Amarra-Macho * Amazonas * Amazônia * Amazônia Genérica * Ambulância * Ameba Cabeluda * Amélia * Amiga * Amiguinha * Amiguxa * Amolador de Pica * Amolecedor de Pica * Amolecedora de Pau Duro * Amor * Amortecedor de Ovo * Amostra Grátis * Amânsio Pinto * Amçek (Em Turco) * Anel da Frente * Anel de Couro * Anel de Veludo * Anfitriã * Animal Sangrento (menstruada) * Anti-Stress * Aonde Eu Me Acabo * Aonde Se Perde a Inocência * Apartheid * Apertadinha * Apertadinha Pra Cavalo * Apito * Apoio de Cabeça * Apontador * Apontador de Pinto * Apontador de Vibrador * Apresuntada * Aputnani * Aquecedor de Pau * Aquecedora de Linguiça * Aquecedora de Rolas * Aquela * Aquela Que Matou o Guarda * Aquela Que Me Endurece * Aquilo Que Esfola a Cabeça * Aquilo Que Eu Gosto * Aranha * Aranha Babosa * Aranha Fogosa * Araponga * Arapuca de Caçar Pinto * Arapuca de Pegar Pinto * Aratanha Disgramada * Aratu * Arca * Arco * Ardida * Areia Movediça * Argola * Ariranha * Armadilha * Armadilha de Cobra * Aro * Arraia Preta * Arraial-da-Grota * Arranca-Porra * Arranca-Toco * Arranha-Beiço * Arreganhada * Arreganhadinha * Arriadora de Caralho * Arriba * Arroba * Arrochadinha * Arrombada * Arrombadinha * Asa de Frango * Asilo de Pau de Ouro * Asilo de Porra-Loca * Aspirador de Pica * Aspirador de Porra * Aspirador de Toco * Assa-Pinto * Assa-Rola * Assada * Assadeira de Croquete * Assassina de Palhaço * Assembléia * Assentamento de Sem-peruca * Assento * Assolan * Astrid * Atecubanos (Leia de Trás Pra Frente) * Atecubarba (Leia de Trás Pra Frente) * Ateliê de Ginecologista * Atiça-Rola * Atola-Tora * Atolada * Atoladinha * Atoleiro * Até Suar * Aveludada * Azeda * Azedinha * Azeiteira * Açucareira * Amigosa * Amistosa * África * Área VIP * Área de Degustação * Área de Lazer B * B-Profunda * Baba-Benga * Baba-Careca * Baba-Pau * Baba-Peru * Baba-Pica * Baba-Pinto * Baba-Rola * Baba-Tora * Baba-Vara * Babaca * Babadeira do Caralho * Babadora * Babadora de Pica * Babadora de Piroca * Babau * Babenta * Babilônia (conhece várias línguas) * Babona * Bacalhau * Bacalhau Amigo * Bacalhau Assado * Bacalhau Mijado * Bacalhau com natas * Bacalhoa * Bacalhoada * Bacalhoeta * Bacalhuda * Bacanal * Bacia * Bacural * Bacurimba * Bacurina * Bacurinha * Bacurix * Bacurota * Badaioca * Badalhoca * Bagdá * Bagdá (Toda Hora Entra Um Míssil) * Bainha * Baitola * Baixinha * Bajalinho * Bajosta * Baladeira * Balaio de Milho * Balaio de Rola * Balaio de Rôla * Balceira (onde a palavra é empregada todos sabem que balça é "mata espessa") * Baltinha * Bananeira * Banco de Esperma * Bandida * Banguela * Banguela Cabeluda * Banguela Pulsante * Banguelona * Baranguinha * Barata * Baratinha * Baratinha de laboratório * Barba Cerrada * Barba Mal Feita * Barba Negra * Barba da Vó * Barba do Bin Laden * Barbada * Barbeada * Barbie * Barbuceta * Barbuda * Barbudinha * Barraca de Paia * Barranco do Morro * Barrigudinha * Barrilha * Barrilha do Amor * Barroca * Barroca do Amor * Bartuela * Basila * Bastiana * Bat-Caverna * Bate-Cartão * Bate-Estaca * Bate-Palma * Batedeira * Batman Dentro da Caverna Atrás dos Morcegos * Bau-Bau * Baú da Felicidade * Bebe-Porra * Bebedouro * Bebete * Bebida * Beco * Beco Úmido * Bedegueba * Beicinha * Beicinho * Beicinho Rosado * Beicinho do Amor * Beiço * Beiço do Pagé * Beiço-duplo * Beiço-gostoso * Beiçola * Beiçolinha * Beiçuda * Beiçudinha * Beju Taiado * Bela * Beleskinha * Beleta * Bem Usada * Bem-Me-Quer * Benaita * Benedita * Bequinho * Berbela * Berbelha * Berbigão * Berceta * Bereba * Berenice * Berimboga * Berinjela * Berlota * Berço de Pica * Berôla * Besnica * Besouro * Besteirinha * Bethânia * Bezerro * Bezerro (Adora Um Leitinho) * Bezona * Bhoshro (Em Gujarati) * Bi-Canal * Biasca * Bib-Sfirra * Biba * Bibelô Do Papai * Bibica * Bibil * Bibita * Bicha * Bichana * Bichinha * Bichinho * Bicho Peludo * Bicho Que Mata o Homem * Bicho da Noite * Bico Doce * Bicuda * Biela * Bife * Bife Mijado * Bife de Bigode * Bife de Prega * Bife à Rolê * Big Apple * Big Bang (início do mundo) * Big Mac * Bigaduda * Bigode * Bigode do Hitler * Bigodinha * Bigodinho * Bigoduda * Bigorna de moldar pau * Bigorneira * Biguleta * Bigucha * Bil * Bilcites * Bilela * Bilica * Bilila * Bililica * Bililinha * Billcetess * Bilola * Bilongueira * Bilu-bilu tetéia * Biluca * Biluguinha * Bimba * Bimbadeira * Bimbinha * Bin Laden * Birda * Birimbinha * Biringonga * Biringuela * Bironguina * Birosca * Birsa * Biscate * Biscaveia * Biscoito * Biscoito Recheado * Biscoito da Sorte * Bisegre (por sua função, como ferramenta de sapateiro, de somente ser eficiente quando bem esfregado) * Bisteca * Bisteca Molhada * Bitela * Bitiquita * Biuzi * Bixana * Bixiguenta * Biziu * Bizorra * Black Dog * Black Hole * Black Power * Blog * Blog (Acesso Ilimitado) * Boa Pra Caralho * Boca Babona * Boca Banguela * Boca Funda * Boca Melosa * Boca Mucha * Boca Negra * Boca Peluda * Boca Preta * Boca Que Baba * Boca Quente * Boca Sem Dente * Boca Vertical * Boca da Loba * Boca da Onça * Boca da Vovó * Boca de Baixo * Boca de Bueiro * Boca de Cabelo * Boca de Camelo * Boca de Capim * Boca de Caçapa * Boca do Corpo * Boca de Encrenca * Boca de Garrafa * Boca de Jacaré * Boca de Lobo * Boca de Macaco * Boca de Mina Amenteigada * Boca de Mochila * Boca de Pacu * Boca de Pele * Boca de Pêlo * Boca de Sacola * Boca de Sapo * Boca de Vampiro * Boca de Veludo * Boca de Violão * Boca do Bin Laden * Boca do Enéas * Boca do Homer * Boca do Inferno * Boca do Jô * Boca do Lula * Boca do Mundo * Boca do Povo * Boca em Convulsão * Boca em Pé * Boca-Loca * Bocaiúva * Bocal * Boceta * Bochechinha * Bochechuda * Bochechudinha * Bocuda * Bocão * Bocê Tá Bem? * Bocó de Pêlo * Boçorica * Bodoque de Caralho * Boga * Bolacha * Bolacha Recheada * Bolacha da Nona * Bolachuda * Bolceta * Bolo * Bolsa de Tacos * Bolsa de Valores * Bolsinha de Guardar Pau * Bom Demais da Conta * Bom-Que-Só * Bomba Atômica * Bomba de Encher Pica * Bomba de Sucção * Bombata * Bombinha * Bombril (adora ser esfregado) * Boneca * Bonitinha * Bono * Boné * Boqueteira Desdentada * Boquinha Boa de Beijar * Boquinha Bonita * Boquinha Melada * Boquinha Molhada * Boquinha Nervosa * Boquinha Rosada * Boquinha Sem Dentes * Boquinha de Lontra * Borboceta * Borboleta * Borboleta Molhada * Borboletinha * Borburinha * Borceta * Boresta * Borrachuda * Borralheira * Bota-Charuto * Bota-Mangueira * Botakí (Em Hopês) * Bote * Botão * Botãozinho Mágico * Botãozinho Rosa * Botãozinho do Caralho * Box * Bózinha * Bozó * Boçanha * Brabuleta * Braguilha * Branca * Brasa * Braseiro * Brasão * Braçadeira * Braúna * Brecha * Brecheca * Brejeira * Brilhantina * Brinquedinho * Brioco * Broaca * Broca * Bronha * Bronheira * Bruculha * Brunardida * Bruninha * Brusqueta * Bruxela * Bráulia * Bubuca * Bubuta * Buca * Buça * Buçanha * Bucegna * Bucenilda * Buceta * Buceta de Nóis Tudo * Bucetalina * Bucetalopiteca * Bucetanha * Bucetanha (Pra Quem Não Come Picanha) * Bucetation * Bucetera * Bucetilda * Bucetilde * Bucetin * Bucetinha * Bucetinéia * Bucetosa * Bucetoviski * Bucetriz * Bucetron * Bucetum Gozadex * Bucetão * Bucetão Nervoso * Bucetéia * Bucetófolis Rachadum * Bucetóia * Bucetórium * Buceuta * Bucha * Buchaca * Buchana * Buchechuda * Buchinha * Bucica * Bucicleide * Bucicléia * Bucinha * Buciquinha * Bucirus * Bucis * Bucleta * Bucéfala * Budega * Bueiro * Bueiro Onde Desce o Careca * Bueiro Quente * Buetz * Bufante * Bujarrona * Bujon (Em Portugal) * Bulceta * Bulcinéia * Bulica * Buluco * Bunda que mija * Bunda mijadoura * Bundinha da Frente * Buquê * Buraco * Buraco Ardente * Buraco Babado * Buraco Cabeludo * Buraco Cego * Buraco Escuro * Buraco Feio * Buraco Fundo * Buraco Liso * Buraco Macio * Buraco Molhado * Buraco Negro * Buraco Quente * Buraco Sem Fundo * Buraco Turbinhado * Buraco da Coruja * Buraco da Fechadura * Buraco da Serpente * Buraco da Vida * Buraco de Avestruz * Buraco de Avestruz (Esconde a Cabeça) * Buraco de Cobra * Buraco de Mandioca * Buraco de Minhoca * Buraco do Amor * Buraco do Capeta * Buraco do Inferno * Buraco do Leite Quente * Buraco do Ozônio * Buraco do Sadan (Hussen) * Buraco do Sadan Hussen * Buraco do Siri * Buraco no Meio da Floresta * Buracona * Buraquinho Doce * Buraquinho Flamejante * Buraquinho Inflamado * Buraquinho de Donut * Buraquinho de Pau * Buraquinho do Amor * Burguesinha * Burgão * Busanfa * Buschulenta * Busgreta * Bush * Busheta * Busheta (Fode com Todo Mundo) * Bussanha * Bussy * Bustenga * Bustraca * Butchaca (Tchaca-tchaca na Butchaca) * Butchekita * Butico * Butina * Butisaiques * Butiá * Buchechinha * Buzigarga * Buzina * Buzineta * Buça * Buçanga * Buçanha * Buçanhola * Buçoca * Buçoroca * Bucho-de-deusa C * Cara do VR * Cabaça * Cabação * Cabacinha * Cabacinho * Cabaço * Cabana * Cabeçote * Cabeleira * Cabelo Partido * Cabeluda * Cabeludinha * Cabeludinha do Meio * Caça-Bichano * Cacaca * Caça-Conversa * Caçadora * Caçapa * Caçapa Peluda * Caçarola * Cacete Bonito * Cacete-Melher * Cacetesulga * Cacetilda * Cacetina Ambrósia * Cacetódromo * Cachaça de Cabeça * Cachanga * Cachimbo * Cachopa * Cachopinha * Cachote Peludo * Cachuleta * Cacimba * Cadela * Caetana * Cafeteira * Cafofo do Osama * Cafofo Particular * Caiaia * Caiçara (no sentido de mata espessa onde o caçador se embosca) * Caixa de Fósforo * Caixa de Gordura * Caixa de Pandora * Caixa de Papelão * Caixa Econômica * Caixa Eletrônico * Caixa Registradora * Caixão de Salsichas * Caixinha * Caixinha Cabeluda * Caixinha de Ouro * Caixinha de Pelo * Caixinha de Segredos * Caixinha de Surpresas * Cajada * Puta * Cajogay * Caju * Cajuda * Calabouço * Calamidade * Caldão * Caldinho * Calígola * Calzone * Câmara Secreta * Camarão * Câmbio Flutuante * Camilinha * Caminho da Aventura * Caminho da Felicidade * Caminho do Mal * Caminho dos Perus * Caminho das Picas * Caminho das Pirocas * Caminho das Toras * Caminho das Varas * Campinho * Campinho Onde A Galera Bate A Bola * Campo Alagado * Camurça * Canal do Trabalhador * Canal do Executivo * Canal do Executador * Canarinha * Canavial * Caneco * Canequinha * Canganha * Canhão * Canjão * Cano * Canoa * Canoinha * Cansa Pingola * Cantaroladora * Cantinho da Manjoba * Cantinho da Manjuba * Cantinho do Prazer * Capa * Capa do Batman * Capa do Facão * Capa do Meu Celular * Capacete de Pau * Capacitor de Fluxo * Capão * Capitão Caverna * Capivara * Capô * Capô de Fusca * Capô de Ka * Capô de Porsche * Capu de Fenême * Caqui * Cara da Gata * Cara do Tadeu * Cara Mijada * Cara Preta * Caracol * Caraio de Asa * Caraio Invertido * Caralholândia * Caralhópolis * Caralhoporto * Caralho's House * Caralhuda * Carambola * Caramujo * Carancuda * Caranguejeira * Carapuça * Carcaça * Carcumida * Cardoca * Careca Do Giovanni * Carequinha * Carlota Joaquina * Carne Crua * Carne de Chavas * Carne de Rosas * Carne Louca * Carne Mijada * Carne Vaginosa * Carnuda * Carocinho * Caroço-de-pêssego * Carolzinha * Carpacho * Carpete * Carrão * Carregada * Carreta * Carrinho de Cachorro-Quente * Carroça * Carrocel * Carrocinha * Carteira * Cartela * Cartola * Casa da Estrovenga * Casa da Porra * Casa da Porra-Loca * Casa de Bonecas * Casa de Carnes * Casa de Farinha * Casa de Festas * Casa de Pau * Casa de Recepção de Vara * Casa da Rola * Casa do Artista * Casa de Cacete * Casa de Caralho * Casa do Careca * Casa do Periquito * Casa do Príncipe * Casa do Salem * Casa dos Amigos * Casa dos Sócios * Casa Rosada * Casaco * Casca de Banana * Cascata * Cascata Dourada * Casco-de-veado (alusão à forma) * Casinha * Casinha de Cachorro * Casinha de Pau * Casinha de Pica * Casinha do Amor * Casinha do Tatu * Casinha do Xixi * Castanha * Cata-Cabeça * Catarina * Catedral do Amor * Catilanga * Catota * Catraia * Cavala * Cavalona * Cavanhaque de Coxa * Caverna * Caverna da Rola Quente * Caverna da Serpente * Caverna do Amor * Caverna do Bin Laden * Caverna do Dragão * Caverna do Eco * Caverna Escura * Caverna Leiteada * Caverna Mágica * Caverna Melada * Caverna Misteriosa * Caverna Quente * Caverna Peluda * Caverna Profunda * Caverna Rosada * Caverninha do Amor * Cavernosa * Cavidade * Cavidade Cavernosa * Cavidade Escorregal * Cavidade Mucosa * Caxopa de Marimbondo * Ceceta * Celeste * Cem Gramas * Cemitério de Espermatozóides * Cemitério do Cacete * Cena * Centro de Gravidez * Centro Noturno de Lazer * Césamo (Abre-te...) * Cesta * Ceta * Cetabu * Cetão * Cetinha * Cetona * Cetondi * Cetosa * Chá de Hortelã * Chaba * Chabonga * Chaca-Chaca * Chaga * Chalana * Chamelague * Champa * Chamuscada * Chana * Chandanga * Chanha * Chaninha * Chanosa * Chão de Barbearia * Chapelaria * Chapeleta Vermelha * Chapoca * Chapolina Colorada * Charanga * Charanguinha * Charola * Charque * Charuteira * Charuto de Pelo * Chassi de Borboleta * Chatinha * Chavasca * Chavascum Vulvaris Cabeloidea * Chave de Ouro * Chaveirinho * Chaveirinho de Cabelo * Chayani * Cheba * Cheboca * Checheca * Chechênia * Cheeseburguer * Cheira-Caralho * Cheiro de Bacalhau * Cheiro do Queijo * Cheirosa * Cheirosinha * Cherekin * Cherelhete * Cherereca * Cherevers * Cheroka * Cherry * Chewbacca * Chibiu * Chica * Chimbica * Chimbinha * Chimbocuda * Chimbreca * Chincha * Chinela * Chineluda * Chinês Caolho * Chinesa Barbuda * Chinoca * Chip * Chiquita * Chiquitita * Chiranha * Chita macaca fidida * Chixa * Chixola * Choca * Chocadeira do Meu Pinto * Choca-Pinto * Chocolateira * Chola * Chonga * Choquinha * Chora-Benga * Chora-Caralho * Chora-Careca * Chora-Pau * Chora-Pica * Chora-Piroca * Chora-Porra * Chora-Tora * Chora-Vara * Chorona * Chuarana * Chubby-Lubby * Chubrega * Chuchela * Chuchu * Chuchukinha * Chucrute * Chucrutis * Chuí * Chula * Chulapa * Chula-ula * Chuleta * Chuleta Salgada * Chulipa * Chumbeta * Chupa-Benga * Chupa-Cabras * Chupa-Caralho * Chupa-Chupa * Chupa-Chups * Chupa-Cobras * Chupa-jegue * Chupa-Pau * Chupa-Pica * Chupa-Pinto * Chupa-Piroca * Chupa-Tora * Chupa-Vara * Chupe-Chupe * Chupinga * Chupiranha * Chupiscadela * Chupisco (você chupa e eu pisco) * Churanha * Churrasqueira de Croquete * Churrasquinho Mal-Passado * Cicaralha * Cicaralho * Cicarelli * Cicinha * Ciclope * Ciclope (Peluda e Um Olho Só) * Cidade Dos Homens * Cinc-à-Sec * Cíntia * Cinzeiro * Cira Gomos * Cissinha * Cisterna de Pica * Citosina * Clayderman * Cléo * Clube do Bolinha * Clube dos Carecas * Coberta do Menino * Cobiçada * Coçadeira * Cocadinha * Coça-Pau * Cocó * Cocodrila * Cocota * Cocozinho * Cofre do Meu Pau * Cofrinho de Esperma * Cofrinho de Salsicha * Coi de Loco * Coisa * Coisa Boa * Coisa de Amigo * Coisa Louca * Coiseta * Coisica * Coisinha * Coitada * Coito * Cokita (Em Espanhol) * Coleguinha * Coletiva * Colméia Que Dá Melzinho * Comadre * Comedora * Comedora de Pica * Come-Pau * Come-Pinto * Come-Todos * Comissão de Frente * Compenetrada * Compenistrada * Cona * Conacha * Conão * Conas * Conassa * Concha * Conchinha * Conchita * Condomínio Privado * Conduite de Cacete * Conejito * Conejo * Confronga * Confusão * Conha * Conhecida * Conhuda * Coño * Consolo de Corno * Conta no Exterior * Contra-Filé * Copão * Copinho de Couro * Copinho de Esperma * Copo de Fazer Milkshake * Copo de Leite * Coração * Coração de Mãe * Coração Rachado * Corajosa * Corinho * Cornitcha * Corrimão * Corta-Charuto * Corte de Navalha * Corte Profundo * Cortina de Carne * Coruja * Corujinha * Cosita * Cotorra * Cotota * Courinho Mijado * Couro de Buceta * Couve-Flor * Cova de Quiabo * Cova do Bilau * Cova do Defunto * Cratera Oculta * Creca * Cremosa * Crespa * Crespo * Criança * Criatura * Crica * Cricrita dos céus * Cris * Crisinha * Crista de Galo * Croca * Cromosso * Cromossomos Espiralados * Croquete Cabeludo * Croqueteira * Cróvis * Cú com acento * Cu da Frente * Cu Doce * Cu Fofinho * Cu Frontal * Cu Larguinho * Cu Peludo * Cuca * Cucaracha * Cuceta * CuDoJudas * Cugina * Cuia Pra Chá de Pau Barbado * Cuíca * Culpada * Cum Dumpster * Cumbuca * Cumbuca de Pobre * Cunicha * Cunilinga * Cunt * Cup Noodles * Cuquita * Cura-Ressaca * Curnicha * Cuscuz (duplo, doce, múltiplo para as chamadas partes) * Cuscuz de cabelo * Custozinha * Cute * Cut-Cut * Cutucada D * Dadá * Dadera * Dalila Do Meu Sansão * Danada * Danada de Boa * Dance of Days * Daniboy * Daniela * Danone * Darth Vader * Dedal * Dedê do Grande * Dedeira * Dedicada * Deep Blue * Deep Purple * Deflorador de Pinto * Degoladora de Pinto * Degustadora de Baguetes * Degustadora de Bengalas * Degustadora de Pica-Doce * Degustandi * Dêla * Delícia * Delícia Cremosa * Delícia Salgada * Demais de Bão * Dengosa * Denise * Depósito * Depósito de Esperma * Depósito de Porra * Deprimida * Desabrochada * Desbeiçada * Descabaçada * Descabelada * Descabela-Palhaço * Descansa-Queixo * Descascador de Espiga * Descendo a Ribanceira * Desdentada * Desejada * Desempregada * Desentupidor de Pica * Desgraça de Macho * Despenteada * Destroncadora de Pica * Destronca-Pinto * Destruída quando o Glaubinho nasceu * Desvirginada * Deusa * Devassa * Devoradora * Devoradora de Pemba * Dia e Noite no Lambe-Lambe * Diamante Cor-de-Rosa * Dinda * Dindinha * Diogo * Dezoito mole * Dirce * Disco * Disputada * Disqueteira * Distinta * Distribuidora de Prazer * Dita-Cuja * Djana * Dobradiça * Doca do submarino * Docaralho * Doce de Dendê * Docinha * Docinho * Docinho da Vovó * Dogão * Doidinha * Domadora de Cobra * Dominadora * Don King * Dona Anja * Dona Moita * Dona Pêpa * Dona Vera * Dona Xana * Dora Pinto * Dorinha * Dorotéia * Douglita * Doutora * Drink (veja Drink) * Drive de CD * Duda * Dura Lex, Sed Lex E * Égüa Alada * Egüinha Pocotó * El Bigodón * Ela * Elástica * Elazinha * Elefante * Elenilda * Eletrizante * Elevador Sujo * Elsa Raposo * Elza Soares * Embalagem de Cabaço * Embrameira * Embrulho * Emengarda * Emília * Emo * Emo Core * Empadinha * Empório Doce * Empurra-Vento * Encantadora de Serpente * Encaracolada * Encardida * Encharcada * Encrenca * Endereço da Pica * Endiabrada * Enéas * Enfiadora * Enfia-tira-e-põe * Enforca-Pau * Engata-Meu-Bem * Engate de Pinto * Engenho-d’água * Engole-Cobra * Engole-Espada * Engole-Pau * Engole-Pica * Engole-Pinto * Engole-Quiabo * Engole-Quibe * Engole-Rola * Engolidora * Engolidora de Espada * Engolidora de Pizza * Engolidora de Taco * Engorda-Conta * Engraçadinha * Enroladora de Croquete * Ensopadinha * Entrada da Perdição * Entrada de Careca * Entrada de Vara * Entrada do Prazer * Entrada Principal * Entrada USB * Entra-E-Sai * Entre o Cu e o Umbigo * Entrefolhos * Entre-Pernas * Envelope Peludo * Enxarcadinha * Enxuga-Cabecinha * Epicentro * Erro de Projeto * Erro de Projeto (Área de Lazer Próxima ao Esgoto) * Ervilheira * Esburacada * Escalpelada * Escátula * Escolinha do Careca * Esconde o Feto * Esconde-Bago * Esconde-Cobra * Esconde-Nervo * Esconderijo * Esconderijo do Bin Laden * Esconderijo do Cabral * Esconderijo dos Carecas * Esconde-Salame * Esconde-Varas * Escondidinha * Escorredor * Escorregador de Rola * Escorregador Lubrificado * Escorrega-Lá-Vai-Um * Escova * Escova Chapada * Escova da Maria * Escova de Bambu * Escova-Côco * Escraviza-Homens * Escritório do Prazer * Escudo * Esculachada * Esfiha * Esfiha Aberta * Esfiha de Carne Mijada * Esfiha de Pêlo * Esfiha de Rodoviária * Esfoladora da Cabeça do Caralho * Esfola-Pinto * Esfrega * Esfrega-Esfrega * Esfregão * Esmaga-Banana * Esmaga-Churro * Esmaga-Pau * Esmeralda * Esmeril de Rola * Esmifra (Em Portugal) * Esmiliguida * Espanta-Viado * Especial * Esperançosa * Espera-Porra * Espera-Zóide * Espermatogene * Esponja de Aço * Esponja de Carrapato * Esporradeira * Esposa do Elvis * Espremedor de Pica * Esquecida * Esquema * Esquenta-Cabeça * Esquenta-Lingüiça * Esquenta-Sabugo * Estacionamento de Caralho * Estacionamento Free * Esticadora de Berimbau * Estilicão * Estojinho * Estopa * Estrada do Meu Picasso * Estranha * Estrela-Guia * Estrelinha * Estrovenga * Estufa * Estufa-Barriga * Eu Quero É Lazer * Eu Tô Maluco * Evitada * Experimenta * Extinta F * Fabeco * Fábrica de Chocolate * Fábrica-de-fazer-boneco * Fábrica de Goma * Fábrica de Iogurte * Fábrica de Neném * Fábrica de Pimpolho * Fábrica de Pomarola * Fábrica de Requeijão * Fábrica de Tesão * Fábrica do Amor * Fábrica dos Prazeres * Faca de Dois Gumes * Fadinha * Fagulheiro * Faminta * Faneca * Farinheira * Farol * Farolete * Fatal * Faz-me Bem * Faz-me Rir * Febra * Fechadinha * Fechadura * Fedegosa * Federal * Fedida * Fedidinha * Fedorenta * Fedorenta do Caralho * Feféia * Fefezinha * Feiosa * Feiticeira * Felicidade * Felizbina * Fenda * Fenda de pelo * Fenda melada * Fendinha * Fenômeno * Ferida * Ferida Exposta * Ferida Que Nunca Sara * Fernandinha * Ferramenta de Puta * Fessa (Em Italiano) * Festa * Festão * Festeira * Fetsa (Em Espanhol) * Feudo do Caralho * Fica * Fidel Castro * Fifilda * Figa * Figo * Figurinha * Filé * Filé de Frango * Filé de Pêlo * Filhinha * Filó * Filomena * Finca o Charuto * Fincadeira * Fincous Tonight * Fiofó * Fiofó Superior * Fiorela * Fissi (Em Dinamarquês) * Fita (Em Norueguês) * Fiu-Fiu * Flambinha * Flavia * Flor * Flor da Mulher * Flor de Maracujá * Floresta Amazônica * Floresta da Alegria * Floresta das Cobras * Floresta Negra * Floricultura Ambulante * Florzinha * Florzinha do ICQ * Fodedoura * Fode-Fode * Fodelhona * Fode-Pau * Fode-Pica * Foderosa * Fodiola * Fodo-te Sempre * Fofa * Fofinha * Fofíssima * Fofolete * Fofucha * Fofurinha * Fogosa * Fogueira * Fonte * Fonte da Vida * Fonte de Gosma * Fonte De Ouro * Fonte de Tesão * Formigueiro * Fórmula de Báskara * Fornalha * Fornicada * Forninho * Forno à Lenha * Fororó * Fossa * Fossa de Porra * Fotze (Em Alemão) * Foxhole * Frajola * Franga * Franklis * Frasco * Frasquinho * Frasco-de-guardar-porra * Frasco do Meu Pau * Frente * Frigideira * Fritadeira * Frita-Ovos * Fritola (Em Italiano) * Fruta * Fruta Mijona * Frutilly * Frutinha * Fruto do Meu Esparro * Fruto Especial * Fruto Proibido * Fubica * Fuc-Fuc * Fudedor da Frente * Fudelândia * Fudida * Fufu-Deu * Fulana * Fundilho * Fundo * Fundo do Poço * Furadinha * Furaquinha * Furico * Furingo * Furiquete * Furna * Furo * Furo Do Miguelão * Furquilha * Furustreca * Fusca * Fusquinha * Futz Legat (Em Alemão) * Fuzilada G * Gaiola * Gaiola do Piu-Piu * Gaita * Galinhineiro * Gambá * Gamela * Gamelus * Ganha-Pão * Garage-A-Bites * Garagem * Garagem Cheia * Garagem da Frente * Garagem de Piroca * Garagem de Trator * Garagem do Cacete * Garagem do Caralho * Garagem do Meu Picasso * Garagem Pública * Garajinha * Gargalinho * Garganta Profunda * Garotinha * Garrafinha de leite * Gaveta * Gavetinha * Gavetona * Geladeira (Deixa a carne dentro e os ovos na porta) * Geladinha * Gêmeos de fora * Gengiva * Genoveva * Gereca * Gerimpoca * Gerlândia * Gertrudes * Gica * Gigina * Gijoka * Gina * Ginásio * Gislene * Gista * Glosa * Gloss * Glu-glu * Godofreda * Gogonha * Goiaba * Goiabada Cascão * Gol * Golden Gate * Golden-Cross * Goleira * Golo (em Portugal) * Goma de Laranja * Gominhos * Gominhos Calientes * Gomo de Mexirica * Gonada * Gonna * Gorbatchov * Gorda * Gordinha * Gorducha * Gorduchinha * Gorfadora * Gorgona * Gorgonzola * Gosmenta * Gostosa * Gostosinha * Goteira * Gozaaki * Gozadinha * Gozinha do gozo * Graciosa * Gramado * Grampeada * Grand Canyon * Grande Figa * Grandes Lábios * Grandiosa * Grandona * Green Day * Grela * Greladinha * Grelhada * Grelho * Grelhuda * Grelinho * Grelo * Greta (nome pelo qual Bocage apelidava a vagina) * Greta Barbada * Greta do Prazer * Greta Garbo * Greta pachacheira * Grilezza * Grila * Grilo * Grogrota * Grota * Grudenta * Gruta * Gruta Babadeira * Gruta da Mata Funda * Gruta da Siririca * Gruta De Mel * Gruta do amor * Gruta do Prazer * Gruta Ensaboada * Gruta Escorregadia * Gruta Melosa * Gruta Molhada * Gruta Úmida * Grutinha * Grutinha Encantada * Guanina * Guarda-Hímem * Guarda-Leitinho * Guarda-Pau * Guarda-Pica * Guarda-Pingelo * Guarda-Porra * Guarda-Rolas * Guarda-Volume * Guardião do Pau * Guelão * Güenta-Eu * Gugutetéia * Guida * Guilhermita * Guilhotina de Caralho * Gulosa * Guloseima * Gulosinha * Guriazinha * Guta * Gutiguti * Guti-guti H * Hagibrina * Hamburgão * Hamburguer * Hamburguer de Pêlo * Hamburguer Dobrado * Hangar do meu Jatinho * Há-Prazer * Hotel da Putaria * Hotel do Climberson , servimos voce desde 1992 com pontualidade e segurança * Homem do Bigode Cheiroso * Homem-Aranha * Hopi-Hari da Minha Pica * Hopi-Hari do Vizinho * Horta Lá de Casa (Onde Eu Planto Mandioca) * Hortelã * Hot-Dog * House Of Love * Hururu J * Jeffim * Jabaquara-Tucuruvi * Jabardolas * Jabugeira * Jabuticaba * Jaca * Jacaré Banguela * Jacinto Leite Aquino Rego * Jadê * Jáira * Jaldenice Deiroz * Jama Legras * Jamilda * Janca * Jane (Habitat Preferido do Tarzan) * Janete * Janinha * Jaqueline * Jaquinha * Jardim do Éden * Jarra de Porra * Jatefodo * Jatinho * Jatinho fino * Je t'aime * Jennifer * Jeripopéia * Jet-set * Jetsset * Jibóinha * Jiji * Jiló * Jingle * Jinomoto * Jipe de atoleiro * Jiringonça divertida * Joana * Joaninha * João Antônio * Joaquina * Jogo Rolaentrando * Jóia * Jojota * Jolinga * José * Josefa * Jota * Jotinha * Jubiraca * Jub's * Judiada * Jujuba * Juliana-doce * Jumanji * Jumentinha * Jungle * Juniar * Juntas Provisórias * Juranha * Jurassic Park * Jurema * Jurubeba * Jurupoca * Juruponga K * Kachanga * Kama O Meu Sutra * Kamassutra * Kamassutrinha * Kapadepica * Karininha * Kassetudinha * Kátia Flávia * Katilce * Katiursa * Katiúscia * Katota (Em Crioulo de Cabo Verde) * Katso de mulher * Katze (Em Alemão) * Kbla (gíria hebraica) * Ki Cheirinho * Ki Delícia * Kibe-cru * Kibe-de-chupar * Kibeira * Kika * Kikita * Kinder Ovo * Kiosque de Minha Pica * Kito * Kiwi (Peludo, Mas Gostoso por Dentro) * Kombosa * Komieu * Kona * Korêandu * Koréia * Krika * Kudincka (Na República Tcheca) * Kügelschriber * Kunami (fesquinho) * Kurium * Küsschen L * Labareda * Labareda Pirotécnica * Lábios de Fêmea * Lábios de Mel * Lábios Que Babam * Labiúda * Lacilda * Lacraia * Lado da frente * Lá-Em-Casa * Lagoa (Sempre Molhada) * Laguinho * Laguna * Lake of Fun * Lala * Lalá * Lalinha * Lama de mulher * Lambedeira * Lambedouro * Lambe-Lambe * Lambe Pau * Lambe Pica * Lambidestra * Lambisgóia * Lambusada * Lameiro atolado * Lâmpada Mágica * Landinha * Lango-Lango * Lanha * Lantejola * Lanterninha * Lápispau * Lar Doce Lar * Larga * Largo do Caralho * Larissa * Larousse * Lasca de Cabelo * Lascadeira * Lascadinha * Lasca-Pau * Lasgo * Lasguinho * Lassie * Latinha-de-pica * Laurinha * Lavanderia Para Caralhos * Lavou Tá Nova * Lava Pau * Lazanha * Lazarenta * Lazinho * Leandrinha * Led Zeppelin * Legado * Léia * Leite materno * Leitera * Leiteria de Amor * Leitinho das Crianças * Leka * Leleca * Lelel * Leleta * Lembi Pinto * Lenho * Lesada * Lesadinha * Lessokinha * Letchuga * Leva-Bronca * Leva-Ferro * Leva-Pau * Leva-Pica * Leva-Rola * Levanta Astral * Levanta-Defunto * Libertina * Libidinosa * Liboro * Ligadinha * Lila * Lilibeth * Lilica * Lilila * Lilizinha * Lilly * Liloca * Liminha * Limonada * Limpa-Canudo * Limpa-Dedos * Limpador de Cabeçote * Limpadora de Dedos * Limpa-Pentelho * Limusine * Linda * Lindinha * Linguaruda * Linha do Equador * Linho Frio Grosso * Link * Lipriquidiana * Lituana * Lixa-Dedo * Lixa-De-Língua * Lixa-Pica * Lizinha * Loba * Lobona * Loca * Lodo * Lodo Pecaminoso * Logo-Ali * Logradouro do Caralho * Lojinha * Lolinha * Lolita * Loló * Lolóinha * Lombadinha * Lontra Peluda * Lorezinha * Luana Piovani * Lugar da minha língua * Lugar de Por Meu Pau * Lugar do Zé * Lugar Vago * Lugarzinho do Prazer * Lugarzinho Pra Eu Gozar * Lula * Lulu * Luluzinha * Lumbriga de Pica * Luminária * Luminozinha * Luna Park * Lurdes * Lustra-Pinto * Luva de Pica * Luvinha * Luz no Fim do Túnel M * M & M's * Macaca * Macaca Banguela * Macaco Mico Meu * Maçã-do-Amor * Macaquinha * Maçãzinha * Machadada * Machucada * Machucadinha (menstruada) * Madre * Madrepérola * Madrinha * Mãe África * Mãe da Vida * Mãe de Todos * Mãe Joana * Mãe Loura * Mágica * Mágica (Pois Some Com a Cobra) * Magrilinda * Mais-bonita-que-a-dona * Mais-feia-que-a-dona * Mais-linda-que-a-dona * Menos-feia-que-a-dona * Menos-mal * Majestade * Mal Cheirosa * Mal-Agradecida * Malandrinha * Maldosa * Maleta de Cego * Mal-Lavada * Malvada * Mama Benga * Mama Beita * Mama Caralhos * Mama Leitinho * Mama Peru * Mama Pinto * Mama Piroca * Mama Pombas * Mama Todos * Mama Tudo * Mama Vergalhos * Mama-África * Mamadora-de-pau * Mamãe * Mamãe Eu Quero * Mamãe-Eu-Quero-Mamar * Mamão Rachado * Mamhuska * Mancada de Menina Fresca * Mancu * Mandona * Mandrovácuo * Manga do Fiapo Preto * Manga Larga * Manga-Rosa * Manguaça * Manguacinha * Manicure * Manjadora de caralho * Manjadoura * Manjar dos Deuses * Manjuba * Manjubinha * Manko ? (Em Japonês) * Mansa * Mansinha * Manta de pau * Mantegueira * Manu * Mapa de Todos os Paus * Mapa do Mundo * Mapa Mundi * Maquiavélica * Máquina de Dinheiro * Máquina de Esfolar Pica * Máquina Multibanco * Maquininha * Maracujá * Maravaca * Maravilha * Marcant * Marcineira * Mardita * Margarida * Margosa * Maria Cabeluda * Maria Caqui * Maria Cha-Cha-Cha * Maria Eugênia * Maria Francisca * Maria Goreti * Maria Joaquina * Maria Rosca * Maria Zilda * Maricota * Marieta * Marilula * Mariposa * Mariscão da Pedra * Marisco * Marisco de Forquilha * Marisco Lambe-Lambe * Maristela * Marmita * Mármore do Inferno * Marmota * Maroquinha * Marota * Marreca * Marta * Martelo-Prego * Marvada * Mascadora de pau * Massa Folhada * Massageador de Benga * Massumy * Mastigadora * Mastiga-pau * Mata Atlântica * Mata Fechada * Mata Seca * Mata Virgem * Matadora de Me-Nega-Te-Pega * Matagal * Mata-Homen * Mata-Palhaço * Mata-Pica * Mata-Pinto * Mata-Porco * Matilde * Mato * Mato Grosso do Sul * Matraca * Maxambomba * Mc Duplo * Mc Lanche Feliz * Mc Lanche Feliz Vertical * McMax * McXonga * McXota * Me Acaba * Me Derruba * Me Faz Feliz * Me Leva * Me Pega * Mealheiro * Mechilhão Barbudo * Me-Chupa * Me-Dá-Mais-Que-Eu-Gosto * Mede-Rôla * Medidor de Língua * Medusa Entrepernas * Meiga * Meiguinha * Meio * Meio de Vida * Meio-Quilo de Cada Lado * Meios * Meitódromo * Mela-Cueca * Meladinha * Me-Lambe * Mela-Pentelho * Mela-Pinto * Melequenta * Melequinha * Melhor-Da-Mulher * Melzinho * Meminha * Menina * Menina Super Poderosa, A * Menininha * Menininha * Menininha do Bilau * Menininha do Orgasmo * Menininha do papai * Meninona * Menor Galinheiro do Mundo * Menor Galinheiro do Mundo (Só Cabe Um Pinto, Empurrado) * Menos-Menos * Menstruada * Mentinha * Menu * Mercado Livre * Merenda * Meridiano de Greenwich * Mesclada * Mesma-de-sempre * Me-Soca * Mesquinha * Metamorfose * Metedeira * Metedor * Metelona * Metiaí * Metida * Meu Bibelô * Meu Nome É Enéas * Meu Prazer * Meu-Vinho-Meu-Queijo * Mexidinha * Mexilhão * Michigan * Michigüana * Microondas * Mictório * Miguxa * Miguxinha * Mijadeira * Mijador de Feto * Mijona * Milagrosa * Milindrosa * Milinha * Milionária * Miminha * Mimosa * Mina * Mina de Gozo * Mina de Ouro * Mina de Porra * Minha * Minha Amiga * Minha Branquela * Minha Cabra * Minha e Só Minha * Minha Fabricadora * Minha Grandona * Minha Irmã * Minha Tara * Minha Vida * Mini-Prima * Mini-Rola * Minnie * Mintisica * Mira * Mirella * Mirindanha * Miséria * Mito da caverna * Miúda * Miudinha * Miúxa * Mixaria * Mixibera * Mixirica * Mixuga * Mixuruca * Mocinha * Mococa * Mocó-de-Pêlo * Moçoila * Mocotó * Modedora * Modera * Moela * Moela de pau * Mói-Cano * Moita * Moleca * Molequinha * Molhada * Molhadinha * Molho de Vajaina * Momboca * Momô * Momô Qué Fazê Nenê * Mona * Monarca * Monetária * Mônica (ver também Turma da Mônica) * Monossilábica * Monoteísta (Acredita em Uma Só Pica) * Monte Alegre * Monte-de-Vênus * Moquinha * Morada da Rôla * Morada do Pênis * Morada Temporária * Moradora * Moranguinho * Morceguinho * Morde-Pinhaba * Mordequeira * Moribunda de Guerra * Morro Alegre * Mortadela * Moscada * Motoca * Motor Aspirado * Motor Fundido * Moto-Serra * Mr. M (Esconde a Cobra) * Muchacha * Muci * Mudinha * Mulher de Colher * Munheca * Munhecosa * Muqueca de Pelo * Murcilha * Murici Babosa * Muringa * Musa * Muschi (Em Alemão) * Musculosa * Musguenta (de Musgo, Húmida) * Mussalangra * Mussaranha * Mustafá * Muxador de Pica * Muxiba * Muxibenta * Muxibinha * My Precious N * Na Picadura * Nabunda * Naja * Naninha * Não-Conta-Pra-Ninguém * Naruska * Nascedouro * Nassa * Navaginas * Navalhada * Navaska * Náxa * Negoça * Negocin * Negocinho que come terra * Negócio bom * Negócio Certo * Negócio de puta * Negresco * Nenê Altro * Nervosa * Nêspera * Nhaca * Nhamenhame * Nhanha * Nhanhosa * Nhonha * Nhoque * Nikka * Nikkita * Nina * Ninfobabe * Ninho de Cobra * Ninho de Muriçocas * Ninho de Pomba * Ninho de Rola * Ninho do Amor * Níquia * Nokia * Nota Fiscal * Novagina * Novalgina * Noviça Rebelde * Nugget de Peixe * Nuggets O * O Buraco Mais Caro do Mundo * O Que Japonês Vê Mas Não Alcança * O Que Nós Queremos * O retorno de Jedy * O Trem Querendo * Oba * Objectivo de Vida * Objecto de Hipnose * Objetivo de Vida * Objeto de Hipnose * Oca de Adão * Oca do Bojja * Ociosa * Oco * Oculta-Cacete * Ofélia * Oferecida * Olha o Rapa! * Olheuaki * Olho Cego * Olho D'Água * Olho de Pandera * Olho de Thundera * Olho Mocho de Camões * Olho-Grande * Olhuda * Onde o Sol Não Bate * Ooo Manco (Em Japonês) * Opa * Oposto do Cú * Ordenhadeira de Piroca * Ordinária * Oreiúda * Órgão Sexual Feminino * Orifício Schmalteriano * Orifício Úmido * Origem da Vida * Orra-Diá * Osama * Ostra * Ostra Barbuda * Ostra Mijada * Ostrinha * Otilious * Ouriço P * Arroz * Lampada * Prefiro o CÚ * Priscila * Paca * Pachacha * Pachequita * Pachucha * Pac-Man (Come-Come) * Paçoquinha * Pacota * Pacotão * Pacote * Pacote de Sorte * Pacotera * Pacotinho * Pacu * Padaria de Pau * Padecida * Paga-Conta * Paixão * Palhaça * Palhacinho * Palha-de-Aço * Paliteiro * Paloma * Pamonha * Pamonha de Sal * Pandeireta * Panocha * Panqueca * Pantuá Carnudo * Pantufa * Pantufa de Elefante * Pantufinha * Pão * Pão cilindro * Pão com Mortadela * Pão de Cachorro-Quente * Pão de Queijo * Pão de Queijo com Cabelo * Pão de Trigo * Pãozinho * Papa-Angu * Papa-Benga * Papa-Caralho * Papa-Duro * Papa-Ovo * Papa-Pau * Papa-Pica * Papa-Pinto * Papa-Rola * Paparrão * Paparrucha * Papa-Tudo * Papeiro * Papica * Papinto * Papoula * Papuda * Paquetão * Paquita * Paquita Erótica * Parábola * Parada Obrigatória * Paradanguapiana * Paradinha * Parafuseta * Paraíso * Para-Isso * Paranho * Pardala * Pardaleca * Pardeja * Parede * Parmesão * Parque * Parque de Diversões * Parrachita * Parratcha * Parreca * Parrudinha * Partes * Pasmadinha * Passa-Anel * Passa-Cartão * Passada * Passa-Gonorréia * Passarinha * Passatempo * Passinha * Passiva * Pasta para partilhar * Pastel * Pastel Babento * Pastel Aberto * Pastel com Pentelho * Pastel de Cabelo * Pastel de Carne * Pastel de Carne Mijada * Pastel de Foca * Pastel de Pêlo * Pastel de Ricota * Pastel Pelado * Pastel Quatro-Queijos * Pastelão * Pastelícia * Pastelzinho * Pata de Camelo * Pata de Camêlo * Pata de Lagosta * Pataca * Patareca * Patchoca * Patchoquinha * Patinha * Pátria Amada * Patricinha Metidinha * Patroa * Pau do Avesso * Pau-Lá * Paula Dentro * Paula Tejando * Pavor de Bicha * Paxaxa * Paxinha * Paxona * Paxuxa * Paz do Passarinho * Pazuzu * Pé da Barriga Lascada * Pé de Boi * Peca * Pecado * Pecaminosa * Pechereca * Pechincha * Pecinha * Peçonhenta * Pé-de-Buceteiro * Pedeguéba * Pef-Pef * Pega-Pau * Pega-Pica * Pega-Rapaz * Pégaso * Peito de Pomba * Peixaria * Pelada * Peladinha * Pelancuda * Pelão Doidão * Pela-Saco * Pelego Furado * Peleiúda * Pelêra * Pelestroika * Peloza * Pelozinha * Pelúcia * Pelucinha * Peluda * Peluda do Pai * Peludinha * Peludona * Pembeca * Peneira de Um Buraco Só * Penélope Charmosa * Penis' Home Sweet Home * Penis' Pool * Penislândia * Penteadeira * Pentelheira * Pentium IV * Penxa * Pepê * Pepeca * Pepeco * Pepequinha * Pepequita * Pepeta * Pepeu * Pepexa * Pepita * Pequenininha * Pequi * Pêra * Perdição * Perdida * Perdigueira * Peregrina * Perequeca * Perequeta * Perereca * Perereca Saltitante * Perereca Suntuosa * Pererecão * Pererequinha * Pererinha * Perestróika * Perfurada * Pericletes * Perigosa * Peri-Gozar * Periquita * Periquita Devassa * Periquita D'Oro * Periquitinha * Pérola Rosa * Peronha * Persega * Persegue-Rola * Perseguida * Perseguidora * Peru no Ponto * Peruca de Pinto * Peruca de Rola * Peruca do Careca * Perva * Perversa * Pesseguinha * Petcheca * Peteca * Petecão * Petecuda * Petequinha * Petitica * Petrina * Petúnia * Pexeca * Pexereca * Pexingueta * PIB - Produto Interno Bruto * Picadeiro * Picanha * Pica-Pau * Pichirica * Pichita * Picirica * Picó * Picoca * Picoca Peluda * Pida * Pilão * Pimba * Pimenta do Reino * Pimpa * Pimpinha * Pimpolha * Pimpolhuda * Pindamonhangaba * Pinguelitas * Pinguelo * Pinguinhonha * Pinta * Pintassilga * Pintinha * Pinto Invertido * Pintódromo * Pintolândia * Pintópolis * Pintora (adora um pincel) * Pipa * Pipi * Pipia * Pipinha * Pipiquinha * Pipita * Pipiu * Pipiuzinha * Pipoca * Piquitón * Pirica * Piriclética * Piricota * Pirilampa * Pirimpola * Piriquita * Piriquita Azeda * Piriquita de Ouro * Piririca * Piroquita * Piscina * Piscinão de Ramos * Piscinão do Povo * Piscuila * Pisdá * Pisirica * Pissota * Pista de Via Dupla * Pistoleira * Pit Stop * Pit Stop (Rapidinha) * Pit Stop de Caralho * Pita * Pitareca * Pitchorra * Pitchulinha * Pitéu * Pitica * Pitinha D'Ouro * Pitirica * Pito * Pitó * Pitota * Pitrica * Pituxinha * Piu Piu * Piunça * Pixana * Pixel * Pixilanga * Pixiquita * Pixirica * Pixoca * Pixoróca * Pixorra * Pixota * Pixuguinha * Pixula * Pixuluca * Pixureta * Pixuruca * Pizza de Cabelo * Placa-Mãe * Planta Carnívora * Playcenter Peludo * Playground * Playground de Esperma * Playground de Tarado * Pleura * Ploncha * Plug * Poção * Pocaroxa * Pochete * Pochola * Pocilga * Pocinho de Gala * Poço da Alegria * Poço de Esperma * Poço de Gozo * Poço de Porra * Poço do Fedor Eterno * Poço do Meu Elevador * Poço dos Desejos * Poço Felpudo * Poço Raso * Poço Sem Fundo * Poderosa * Põe-Porra * Põe-Pra-Dentro * Pof-Pof * Point dos Carecas * Poita * Pokébola * Polaca * Polala * Polenta * Polidora de Penis * Pomba * Pomba Lesa * Pomba Rola * Pombanha * Pombão * Pombinha * Pomboca * Pombosa * Pom-Pom * Ponga * Ponga Mironga (Buceta Cabeluda) * Ponga Mironga do Cabuletê (Buceta Cabeluda da Mãe) * Ponta Aguda * Ponta Ao Avesso * Ponta Ao Contrário * Ponta de lá * Ponta Inversa * Ponte de ligação * Ponte do Meu Fusquinha * Ponte do Rio Que Cai * Ponte do Rio Kuwait * Ponte que te partiu * Ponte que se partiu * Ponto de Partida * Ponto G * Popica * Popó * Popoadora * Popoca * Popola * Popota * Popotinha * Poqrita * Por Trás da Moita * Porão * Porca do Parafuso * Porontchesca * Pororoca * Porquita * Pôrra-Louca * Porta * Porta da Esperança * Porta da Fábrica * Porta da Frente * Porta da Vida * Porta de Entrada * Porta do Bebê * Porta do Mundo * Porta Pra Vida * Porta USB * Porta-Bambu * Porta-Bandeira * Porta-Broca * Porta-Caralho * Porta-Charutos * Porta-Esperma * Porta-Incenso * Porta-Jeba * Portal pro Céu * Porta-Lápis de Itu * Porta-Luva * Porta-Mandorová * Porta-Níqueis * Portão de Jade * Portão do Inferno * Porta-Pau * Porta-Pau do MaaT * Porta-Pica * Porta-Picolé * Porta-Porra * Porta-Que-Nunca-Fecha * Porta-Salsicha * Porta-Taco * Porta-Trecos * Porta-Tromba * Porteira * Porteira da Felicidade * Porteira do Caralho * Porteira do Inferno * Porteira do Mundo * Porteira do Prazer * Potichonga * Potinho Fedido * Potranca * Potrancuda * Pousada de Caralhos * Pousada do Bilau * Poxanga * Prazerosa * Precheca Cabeluda * Prechereca * Preciosa * Predadora * Preferência Nacional * Preguiçosa * Prejereba * Preluda * Prenda * Prendedor de Língua * Prendedor de Pau * Prendinha * Prêola * Preparada * Prequéta * Presunto * Preta * Pretinha * Preula * Prexana * Prexeca * Prexereca * Prexerela * Prexilda * Prexoca * Prexureca * Primavera * Princesa Guerreira * Princesinha * Priquileta * Priquitita * Priquito * Prochaca * Procurada * Profana * Professora de Língua * Professora do Meu Caralho * Proibida * Pronta-Pra-Meter * Protetora de Pinto * Protoca * Provador de Camisinha * Provadora de Salame * Proxasca * Púbis * Puça de Pica * Pucci * Puci * Pudendo de menina * Pudendo feminino (nome formal para a vulva) * Pudim de Pêlo * Punani * Punheta Automática * Purupupuca * Pururuquinha * Pussy * Puta * Puta Aberta * Puta do Caralho * Puta gostosa * Puta merda * Puta paga * Puta que me pariu * Puta que te pariu * Puta que pariu * O caralho k ta foda * Putana * Putavasca * Putinha * Putinha carnuda * Putinha relaxada * Putka (Em Búlgaro) Q * Quadro * Qualhada * Qualhadeira * Quarteirão com Queijo * Quase-Lá * Que Lambe * Quebra-Pinto * Queca * Queijinho * Queijinho Melado * Queijo Cheiroso * Queijo Parmesão * Quelíceras-de-Moça * Quelícera-da-Rola * Quentão * Quente * Quentinha * Quentona * Quentosa * Querida * Queridinha * Queridinha da Mamãe * Queridinha do Papai * Quero-Mais * Quero-Quero * Quero-Uma * Quero-Levar-Pra-Casa * Quibane * Quiçá * Quicas * Quilha * Quiquina * Quiquinha * Quiquiriquinha * Quiquita * Quita * Quitinha * Pitada R * R$ 60 (sessenta pau) * R$ 50 (Squenta Pau) * Rabicó * Rabiola * Rabuda * Ração * Racha * Racha do Papai * Rachada * Rachadinha * Rachadura * Rachadura Peluda * Rachazón * Racho * Rádio Toca-Siririca * Ragadinha * Ragatanga * Rainha da Escuridão * Rainha dos Membros * Raja * Raladora do Meu Pinto * Rala-Pau * Rala-Pica * Ralinha * Rambóia * Ranca-Toco * Ranides * Ranifrange * Rapadura * Rapariga * Rapariga de Bigode Branco * Rasgada * Rasgadeira * Rasgo da Faca * Raspadinha * Raspa-Pênis * Rastafari * Rata * Ratinha * Ratona * Raul Seixas * Razão da punheta * Rebimboca * Rebimboca da Parafuseta * Rebucetéia * Recanto da Benga * Recanto da Chibata * Recanto do Careca * Recanto do Pau * Recanto do Peru * Recanto da Tora * Recanto do Caralho * Recanto das Bengas * Recanto das Chibatas * Recanto dos Paus * Recanto dos Perus * Recanto das Pirocas * Recanto das Toras * Recanto dos Caralhos * Recanto dos Carecas * Receptáculo de Esperma * Receptora * Receptora de Amor * Recheio de Sonho * Reciclador de Humanos * Reco-Reco * Recreio * Redonda * Reganhada do Golias * Rêgo de Mijar * Renaça * Repartição Pública * Repartida * Repolho * Repositório de Porra * Repositório de Meu Pau * República Xeca * Requeijuda * Reservatório * Reservatório de Esperma * Residência do Sr. Bráulio * Residência do Meu Pau * Respos * Retífica de Caralho * Rilú * Rinny * Rita * Riteca * Ritinha * Rivinha * Rô * Roçadora * Rocambole * Rogeca * Rogequinha * Rogerzita * Rola * Rolândia * Rolinha * Rolinha Assada * Rolódromo * Romária * Rombo * Ronaldinha * Rónhónhó * Rorocão * Roroquinha * Rosa * Rosa Escondida * Rosalvagina * Rosinha * Rôsinha * Rosquinha * Rotworm * Rua Sem Saída * Rueleira * Rulinha * Região de interesse S * Saboreandi * Saca-Rola * Sacha * Saco de Dormir * Saco de Pão * Sadia * Safada * Saída de Filho da Puta * Saída de Incêndio * Saída Pela Frente * Sala * Sala de comer * Sala de estar * Sala de visitas * Sala do puto * Salamandra * Salário Mínimo * Salgadinha * Salmonella * Samambaia * Samara * Samaritana * Sandona da Orgia * Sanduíche * Sanduíche de Macho * Sanduíche de Mortadela * Sanduíche de Pão Árabe * Sandy * Sanguessuga * Sanguinária * Santinha * Sapão * Sapeca * Sapinha Encantada * Sapo * Sapo de barba * Sapo Verde * Sapólio * Sara irmã do Eliseu * Sarará Crioulo * Sararucu de Pau * Sargadeira * Saroca * Sashimi Mijado * Sassá Mutema * Savana * Scargot * Schumole * Seção Lazer * Seção Privê * Secção Umectada * Segredo * Segredo-da-crente * Segredo-da-mulher * Segredinho * Segunda Boca * Segunda Língua * Segura Peão * Self-Service * Selva * Sem-Ela-Eu-Não-Vivo * Sem-Ela-Não-Precisaríamos-De-Mulher * Sem-Lacre * Sem-Vergonha * Senaita * Senduba * Sendubuinha * Senhora * Senisga * Senta-o-Pau * Serico * Serra Pelada * Serraria * Seta do Prazer * Setor de Embarque * Seu Fedó * Sgt. Dorotéa * Shan-Gri-Lá * Sharapova * Sharon * Shawasca * Sheila * Sheilinha * Shibiu * Shinobuzinha * Shinurbal (Em Alemão) * Shiranha * Shirley * Shnozer * Shoyu do Meu Yakissoba * Sineta * Sininho * Sinisga (Em Portugal) * Sinistra * Sino de Igreja * Sino Dourado * Siri * Sirica * Siriema * Sirigaita * Sisterna de Porra * Slot * Smile * Smurfete * Snaita * Snéka * Só Capim Canela (Leia Rápido) * Só Para os Baixinhos * Sobrinha * Soca-Coco * Socaí * Soca-Pinto * Soca-Rola * Soca-Rolha * Soca-Saco * Soco do Gugu * Sofredora * Sofrida * Soldado do Terrivel Munha * Sombrancelha Dupla * Some-Vara * Sonho de Travesti * Sonho Meu * Sonho Recheado * Sopa de Rola * Sopinha * Soquete Cavalar * Sorca * Sorriso Vertical * Sorvete Quente * Sossega-Rola * Sovaco da Perna * Spazolla * Spazollona * Sra. Bráulio * Step * Strudel * Suada * Suadinha * Suculenta * Sugadora * Sugadora de Pinto * Sugadora De Supremos Caralhos Do Afeganistão * Suga-Pau * Sugar Loaf * Suga-Rola * Sugoi (Em Japonês) * Sulamita * Sulanha * Sundae de Bigode * Super Poderosa * Supernanny * Super-Xana * Supimpa * Supla * Suporte De Caralho * Suporte Para Pênis * Suprema * Surinapa * Sururú * Sushi * Suvaco de Coxa * Suvaco do Sul T * Tabaca * Tabacão * Tabaco * Tabaquinha * Tabaquira * Tabernáculo das Rolas * Taça * Tacebu * Tacha * Tacho * Taco de Presunto * Tadinha * Tá-em-todas * Tá encrencado * Taião * Taio Feio * Taioba * Taiuda * Talha-Leite * Talhão * Talho * Talibã * Tá-louca * Tá-maluca * Tamancada na Cachorra * Tamancada na Cadela * Tamanduá * Tamara * Tamira * Tâmo-Feliz * Tampão * Tanamira * Tanara * Tandera * Tangerina * Tangerina do Nordeste * Tanta-graça * Tapioca * Tapioca de Pica * Taquara Rachada * Tarântula * Tarântula Negra * Tarólis * Tarracho Pau * Tarraqueta * Tarrota * Tati-quebra-barraco * Tatinha * Taturana * Tatuzinha * Taz * Tchaca * Tchakinha * Tchan * Tchanaraina * Tchanga * Tchavasca * Tche QueVara * Tcheca * Tchecoslováquia * Tchola * Tchonada * Tchonga * Tchurranas * Tchut (Em Hindi) * Tchutchuca * Tchutchuquinha * Tchutchura * Teca * Têga * Téia * Teixeirinha * Tela Mágica * Telescópio de Feto * Telhado-de-Pica * Temeroso * Te Meto o Cano * Temperada * Tempera-Pepino * Tempero de Bigode * Tempratodos * Tentação * Tentação do Caralho * Tentação do Diabo * Teresa Batista * Teresuda * Terracha * Terraço das Jóias * Terreno Suado * Tesão * Tesão-do-Caralho * Tesãozão * Tesoura * Tesouro de Pirata * Tesouro de Pobre * Testa * Testa Alta * Testa Cabeluda * Testa de Peba * Testa Larga * Testada E Aprovada * Testa Viado * Testadinha * Testador de Batina * Testão * Testão Envergado * Test-Drive de Pau * Testinha Cabeluda * Testosterona * Testuda * Testudinha * Tesuda * Tesudinha * Tetê * Teteco * Tetéia * Thalitinha * Thayna * The Last Line * Thequinha * Thirda * Tia * Tia Beth * Tiamara * Tiara * Tiazona * Tibúrcia * Ticha * Tiché * Tichim * Tieta * Tika * Tilanga * Tilidinha * Timba * Timbó * Timusserusa * Tímida * Tintim * Tipa * Tira-Leite * Tirana * Tira-Prosa * Tira-prova-de-homem * Tirruão * Titanic (Várias Pessoas Já Se Afogaram Nela) * Titi * Titia Beiçuda * Titita * Tititinha * Tito * Toalinha de Pau * Tobinha * Tobogã de Espermatozóide * Toca * Toca da Benga * Toca da Coruja * Toca da Manjuba * Toca da Moita * Toca de Cobra * Toca de Gnomo * Toca de Serpente * Toca do Caralho * Toca do Coelho * Toca do Coiote * Toca do Diabo * Toca do Palhaço * Toca do Tatu * Toca do Thyrso * Toca do Zé * Toca dos Gatos * Toca dos Pintos * Toca Encantada * Tocha Cubana * Toco de Amarrar Bode * Toco de Amarrar Pica * Toda * Toda-Corada * Toda-melada * Toda-Molhada * Toda-toda * Todavia * Todavida gostosa * Todo Dia * Todo-Santo-Dia * Toioba * Toladinha * Toma e Leva * Tomada * Tomada de Pica * Tô-maluco * Tomba-Macho * Toner * Tonha * Topa * Topete de Pentelho * Topete-de-Mate * Topetuda * Torneadora de Pinguelo * Tota * Totinha * Torta * Tosca * Toshibinha * Toskerão * Tosquinha * Totó * Totó In * Totoca * Totona (Em Espanhol) * Totonha * Totosa * Touceira * Toucinho de Segunda * Trakinas * Tranca * Transadinha * Transistor * Trapaiadinha * Traquinas * Tratorzão * Trave * Travesseirinho * Travesseiro (Pra Botar a Cabeça) * Treineira de Virgem * Trem Da Alegria * Trem Gordo * Trem Partido * Trem Rachado * Trem-Que-Pula * Trenzin-Mais-Delicadin * Trepadeira * Trepanzeira * Trevo * Triângulo * Triângulo da Bermuda * Triângulo do Prazer * Triângulo Escaleno * Triângulo Mineiro * Triângulos Sem Bermudas * Trinca * Trincada * Trinca-Ferro * Trinca-Pau * Trincheira de Pau * Tripa-Gaitera * Triturador de Rôla * Troca-Óleo * Trocinha * Trofeuzinho * Trololó * Truta * Tsc tsc! * Tsunami * Tuangarê * Tubaina Fudida * Tubaina Funada * Tubí * Tubo de Conexão * Tubo de Ensaio * Tudo de Bom * Tufinho * Tuia * Tuíte * Tulhufa * Tulipa * Tumultuada * Tumultuosa * Túnel de Veludo Cotelê * Túnel do Afogamento * Túnel do Amor * Tunel do Caralho * Túnel dos Carecas * Túnel do Jegão * Túnel do Prazer * Túnel do Rossio * Túnel do Tempo * Túnel Rosado * Tuxa (árabe) * Txacabum gostoso das cobras frenéticas de plasma * Txola * Txubankrians U * Ubirajara * Ubuê * Ubuntu * Uga Uga * Úgara * Uh! * Uh-Tererê * Uiara * Ui-Ui * U-láiá * Ula-la * Ula-Ula * Uma * Uma-das-três * Umazinha * Úmida * Umidecida * Uminha * Underbeiço * Única * Unicorna * Unilateral * Untada * Upa * Urinosa * Urna * Ursa * Ursa Maior * Ursinho de Pelúcia * USB Frontal * Usurpadora * Uva de chupar * Uva Passa V * Vadjaina * Vagabunda * Vagem * Vagem rosada * Vagenina * Vagilene * Vagina * Vaginão * Vaginácea * Vaginalda * Vaginaldo * Vaginéia * Vagineuda * Vaginilda * Vaginilde * Vagininha * Vaginona * Vai-que-dá * Vai-que-é-tua! * Vai-vai * Vajoca * Vale da Agüinha * Vale do Eco * Vale Encantado * Vale Sagrado * Vale-Nada * Valeta * Valeta de Corrimento * Valetinha * Vale-Tudo * Valgina * Valiosa * Vamo-que-vamo * Vanderléia * Vandinha * Vangloriada * Vantajosa * Vão * Vão Pro Caralho * Varejeira * Vargina * Vascaína * Vasilhame * Vaso * Vá-Te-Catar * Vaticano de Pau * Vavá * Vectra * Veiudazinha * Vejo-você * Velcro * Velha Buceta Campeira * Velocímetro de Tesão * Vem Cá * Vem-Pro-Papai * Vem-Que-Eu-Tô-Querendo * Vem-vem * Venta * Vênus * Vera Cabeluda * Verdadeira * Verdana * Verdaniska * Vergonhas * Vermelhinha * Versátil (Veralice) * Verusca * Vesguinha * Vesúvio * Via de Regras * Viadinha * Viagem de Pica * Viagrinha * Viajadora * Vias de Feto * Viciada * Vicilda * Vida * Vida do Homem * Vida-Mia * Vida-Minha * Video In * Viela Funda * Vigilante * Vilma * Vilmara * Vira Casaca * Virgem * Virgem Se O Caralho for Fresco * Virgenzinha * Virgília * Virgina * Virginha * Virgínia * Visão-do-Inferno * Visão-do-Paraíso * Viscondinha * Viscosa * Viscosa de Mauá * Vitalícia * Vitaminada * Vitrine * Viúva Negra * Viva * Vivi * Vivi Agra * Vivi Fernandez * Vi-você * Vizinha do Cu * Volante * Volta-pra-cá * Vombarda * Vomita Pra Dentro * Vomitadora de Gozo * Vontade-de-Fazer * Voracenta * Vou-te-comer * Vovózinha * Voyage * Vulva W * Waldimara * Wall Penis World * Wally (Onde Está o Wally?) * Wanderléia * Wanessa * Wendy * Willy (A Baleia) * Wilma * Wola * Wolf * Wolverina * Wow * Wuála * Wulvarine X * Xabasca * Xabinha * Xaboita * Xalapuda * Xamanga * Xamangueta * Xamituscanosa * Xampola * Xamprisco * Xana * Xaná * Xana, A Princesa Pornô * Xanahana * Xanarreta * Xandanga * Xaneca * Xaneta * Xanete * Xanfra * Xaninha * Xanisguana * Xanivalda * Xanosa * Xanxan * Xapoca * Xapuleta * Xaranha * Xarapova * Xava * Xavanesca * Xavas * Xavasca * Xavascuda * Xavasken * Xaxá * XaXanis * X-Burguer * xDino * Xeba * Xebasca * Xebeca * Xebreca * Xeca * Xelinha * Xelu * Xemba * Xembrenha * Xena * Xenga * Xenha * Xenhém * Xenonhão * Xepresca * Xequeprana * Xequinha * Xereba * Xereca * Xerécla * Xerelete * Xerém * Xerenga * Xerereca * Xeroca * Xeronga * Xerósa * Xerosca * Xexeca * Xexela * Xexelenta * Xexelinha * Xexênia * Xexequinha do Meu Bem * Xexeta * Xiba * Xibanca * Xibiga * Xibio * Xibireca * Xibiu * Xibóca * Xiboquinha * Xicória * Xilindró * Xiloca * Ximbica * Ximbiu * Ximbrulha * Ximindanga * Ximpana * Xinforínfola * Xinguila * Xinim * Xinxas * Xiquirela * Xirana * Xiranha * Xiranhã * Xiri * Xirica * Xirimbinha * Xirimomelina * Xirinha * Xisa * Xispita * Xita * Xitombo (Do Dialeto Africano Shangana) * Xixi * Xixila * Xixim * Xixiroca * Xixiu * Xixóca * Xixola * Xixoquinha * Xoberosa * Xoboita * Xods * Xoiola * Xola * Xolinha * Xolofompila * Xolozinha * Xomba * Xombélia * Xonga * Xonguinolenta * Xopana * Xoroba * Xoroca * Xoronga * Xoronha * Xorosa * Xorota * Xota * Xotica * Xotinha * Xotuta * Xoxa * Xoxinha * Xoxita * Xoxoca * Xoxonha * Xoxota (infantil) * Xoxotinha * Xoxotoxota * X-Pimba * X-Salada * Xucruta * Xulanga * Xulapa * Xuleta * Xulipa * Xumbrega * Xunaninha * Xupica * Xupita * Xuranha * Xuranhã * Xureta * Xurita * Xurrumina * Xuruca * Xurume * Xurumela * Xurumila * Xúster * Xuxa * Xuxela * Xuxinha Y * Yakult * Yô-Yô de pimba * Yabadabadu * Yokan * Yoshimira * Yakisoba * Yombinha * Yoshi Z * Zacabiba * Zebrinha * Zefa (ou Dona Zefa) * Zefinha * Zeladora da Casa do Caralho * Zeladoria de Caralho * Zenaide * Zenaita * Zenita Alcachofrada * Zequinha * Zeza * Zezinha * Zileide * Zoinho * Zoinho Cheiroso * Zoinho de Japonesa * Zóiu dela * Zoiúda * Zona do Agrião * Zoraide * Zoroastra * Zorra * Zuba * Zuceta * Zulmira * Zumba-na-caneca * Zumbi * Zumira * Zurena * Zutudimas * Zuzu-zóio * ZzZzZz de pica ( os ZzZzZz indicam q alguem esta dormindo)